


Too Thin

by Catsintheattic



Series: 100quills [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is on a mission, and Pansy worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Thin

He had to work harder. Had to succeed. Had to save them. Had to– 

“Draco?” Pansy’s voice dimly penetrated the fog of his thoughts. 

Draco blinked and studied the face of his friend. “What’s wrong?” 

She sighed. “You’re doing it again.” 

Her arm steadily inched closer, but Draco knew it could not stop time from running out. 

“Look at you.” Pansy lifted the cuff of his sleeve with her index finger, lightly touching his wrist in the process. 

Her right hand placed a small piece of pie on his plate. “Could you… just a bit?” She swallowed hard. “Just… please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt no 25 – thin. Thank you to waterbird, for the patient beta and for all the helpful input to this drabble. As always, all remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
